1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower profile heat dissipating system incorporated with horizontally adjustable heat pipe, thereby suitable for an electrical connection system for compact application when the heat dissipating system is assembled to the electrical connection system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,239, issued on Mar. 7, 2006, discloses a socket connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The socket includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts, four screw nuts and four screws, a lid and a heat pipe. The insulative housing has a plurality of slots for receiving the contacts and a border projecting therefrom and around the slots for orientating an electronic component, such as an IC (Integrated Circuit) module. The screw nuts connect the insulative housing to the PCB from a bottom side of the PCB. The screws engage with the screw nuts from a top side of the PCB. The lid is arranged between the screws and the insulative housing. A head of each screw presses the lid to urge the top surface of the IC module for positioning the IC module in the insulative housing. The heat pipe is assembled on a top surface of the lid and connects with a heat dissipation device for further heat dissipation. However, since the lid which is assembled with the heat pipe is firmly retained to the insulative housing, an extending direction of the heat pipe is fixed once the lid is assembled to the insulative housing. So mounting space on the printed circuit board for a heat dissipation which connects the heat pipe is limited. Moreover, the IC package may be damaged because the lid is directly and rigidly pressed on the IC package.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,589,972, issued to Ma on Sep. 15, 2009, discloses an socket connector assembly comprising an electrical socket with a plurality of contacts received therein, an IC module mounted onto the electrical socket so as to make electrical connection therebetween, a heat dissipating system comprising heat sink assembly pressing on the IC module and including a heat spreader and a clip fastening the heat sink assembly above the IC module. The IC module comprises a substrate and at least one die attached on a top surface of the substrate. The clip has a set of first fingers for pressing the die of the IC module and a set of second fingers for pressing the heat spreader. However, one disadvantage of Ma is the clip having second fingers downwardly for pressing the heat spreader, therefore whole height of the electrical connection is comparably bulky for the above-described application. Additional, in order to provide pressure force evenly distributed to the heat spreader and the IC package, the clip is formed with a number of spring fingers, thus having a complicated structure.
Accordingly, a new socket connector assembly that solves the above problems is desirable.